


Bound by a Bunny

by NyckWilde



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, F/M, NFSW, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex, Strap-Ons, fendom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyckWilde/pseuds/NyckWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy's dirty little mind made her do something she might not regret, and It involves Nick and a strap-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bound by a Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SentientStratofortress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientStratofortress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ball Gag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346447) by [SentientStratofortress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientStratofortress/pseuds/SentientStratofortress). 



> Second fanfiction and first smut iv'e written. I hope you guys enjoy it.

“Dumb fox,” Judy said with a smile while observing the bound and naked fox that was on her bed.

Both of Nick’s wrists were tied to the bed post, revealing his uncovered armpits. Nick tried to smirk at the nude bunny who was next to him, but failed as the ball gag in his mouth prevented him in doing so.

“Remember, the safe word is blueberry muffin,” Judy added, “It’s hard to say the safe word with a gag in your mouth is it,”

Nick responded with his muffled voice, which made Judy lean into Nick’s face, snuggling her nose with his.

“I’ll try not to overdo anything then,” Judy responded while placing her paw onto Nick’s tummy, gently grabbing and stroking the fur on his belly area.

Nick squirmed in response, which made Judy reach for the lower part of his belly, giving it the same treatment as she did earlier. Judy glanced at the fox who was enjoying her hand’s movements, before placing her paw on his stiff member, gently stroking it, making it grow even harder.

Nick purred from the pleasure that he felt on his member, before Judy placed on of her tiny fingers onto the tip of the fox’s member. Nick squirmed again, after Judy’s index finger touched his sensitive tip. Judy pulled her finger back, only to reveal a strand of precum that was stuck to Judy’s finger like a spider web. Nick watched as Judy lifted her paw up, and sucked on her index finger which had Nick’s precum on it.

“You taste good,” said Judy while slowly pulling her finger away from her mouth.

Judy looked back at the fox, who had drool that ran uncontrollably from the corner of his lips to the pillow that his head was lying on.

“Let me get that for you,” Judy added, while leaning towards Nick’s blushing face, before running her tongue over Nick’s left cheek, cleaning the trail of saliva that was once there.

Nick responded with another muffled voice, before staring back at Judy’s face, which gave a joyful expression. After giving Nick another lick on his cheek, Judy proceeded to Nick’s member, which was waiting patiently for Judy’s next move. Judy positioned herself on her bed, before slowly swallowing Nick’s stiff member in her wet and warm mouth.

Nick purred with pleasure and enjoyment again, which made Judy bob her head up and down even faster. Judy then grabbed Nick’s aroused and stretched balls, before gently feeling and touching it, making Nick purr even more.

After reaching top speed, Judy sunk her head into Nick’s member, stuffing it in her deep throat, before her throat squeezed out hot, juicy white fluids from his member. Judy pulled her head back, only to reveal Nick’s stiff and wet member, which was covered in his sticky white fluids.

Judy moved her tongue around in her closed mouth, giving out sounds of enjoyment before swallowing Nick’s white fluids. After doing so, Judy glanced at Nick’s member, before licking the sticky fluids clean from Nick’s stiff member, like a popsicle.

Nick’s struggle for air could be heard, stating that he was exhausted, after being milked by Judy.

“Hope you enjoyed that,” said a grinning Judy, before she reached down to grab something from under her bed, “Now, I’ve got something special for you…”

Judy pulled out a strap-on, which was the size and the shape of a fox’s member, which made Nick feel a little bit uncomfortable, although he did not admit it.

“You can handle this right,” added the grinning bunny, who was positioning the strap-on between her legs, before buckling the buckle of the strap-on.

Nick responded with another muffled voice, which Judy took that as a yes, before lubricating the rubber member of the strap-on with a bottle of lubricant that she got from under her bed.

“You know, it’s safer if you can communicate,” said Judy, while taking off the ball gag from Nick’s blushing face, “Remember, the safe word is still blueberry muffin,”

Nick nodded before Judy slowly inserted the tip of the rubber member into Nick’s exposed opening, after she moved his tail away from it. Nick closed his eyes as he felt a mixture of pain and pleasure rushing into his system. Nick started to breathe even faster, taking larger breaths every time Judy pushed the toy even deeper into him.

“Ah,” responded Nick while comprehending with the new feeling that he felt.

After lifting Nick’s legs like the handles of a wheelbarrow, Judy forced the full length of the toy into Nick.  
“Hah!” Nick exclaimed after feeling the pain.

“Are you ok?” Judy stopped and asked with a concerned look after hearing Nick’s scream.

“Yeah, keep...Argh…going,” Nick responded while taking a large breath.

After hearing Nick’s response, Judy slowly pulled the toy back out, before gently pushing it back in, before pulling it out again. Nick closed his eyes again, after Judy pushed the toy back in again, with more force than before.

“Fuck…” said Nick, when Judy pulled the toy out and pushed it back in again.

Judy’s rhythm got even faster, pulling the toy out before forcing it back in even further than last time. When Judy did it again, Nick started to tear up, as the pain started to become unbearable.

“Blueberry muffin!” shouted Nick, who was sobbing from the pain in his ass.

“Am I hurting you?” questioned Judy, who was slowly pulling the toy out, “Nick, I’ll stop,”

“It hurts,” Nick uttered while taking another large breath, “Judy, it hurts…”

After taking the toy out, Judy leaned towards the sobbing fox’s face, before connecting their lips together through a kiss. Judy stuck her tongue into Nick’s mouth, exploring every inch, nook and cranny in his mouth.

The fox stopped sobbing shortly after, which made Judy rest on his thigh, before detaching her lips from his. Judy attended to Nick’s flaccid member with her paws. Her gentle strokes and movements made his member erect again. Slowly, Judy lowered herself onto Nick’s erection, inserting it into her warm vagina, which made Nick purr in excitement.

“I know just how to cheer you up again,” said a grinning Judy, who was enjoying the pleasure that was made by Nick’s stiff member.

“Yeah,” Nick uttered, after seeing the grin on the bunny’s face.

After a couple slow pushes, Nick’s member was gone, gulped by Judy’s warm and wet cavity. Judy felt Nick’s hard and hot member poking inside of her, making her feel filled up, which she enjoyed. Judy moved up and down, stroking Nick’s member with great friction, making him feel as pleasured as ever. The pleasure Judy felt was amazing, which made her juices leak through her tight hole, which was plugged by Nick’s stiff member. Her hot and sticky juices dripped onto Nick’s fur, which made him give out sounds of joy and pleasure.

Judy began to move faster, going high up, before lowering herself down as fast as she could. Unable to hold it in any longer, Nick came again. This time, he excreted even more white hot fluids, which made Judy feel as she was filled up entirely, which felt great for her. Judy stopped after Nick came, sitting her tight pussy on Nick’s lap after pulling it out. 

A mixture of Nick and her own fluid began to flow out from her tight pussy, which made her reach down and plug it out with her paw.

“Good fox,” whispered Judy, while looking at the exhausted fox, “Do me a favour and, help me clean this up…”

Without warning, Judy sat on Nick’s mouth, which made him gasp a little. Although he felt suffocated, Nick was enjoying Judy’s warm body which was on top of his face. Nick reached his tongue out, doing what his lover commanded him to do. Nick sucked on her pussy, before sticking his tongue into the bunny, which made her giggle in joy.

While Nick was massaging Judy’s pussy with his tongue, Judy untied both of Nick’s writs, before lifting herself up and lying her worn out body next to Nick’s before snuggling Nick’s soft and furry tail, and falling asleep afterwards.


	2. Aftercare

“Sorry for the strap-on,” said Judy calmly into Nick’s ear, “I went too far didn’t I?”

Nick nodded, before shedding a tear on Judy’s chest.

Nick laid his head on Judy’s chest, before sobbing softly. Judy placed her hand on her fox’s head, stroking the red fur gently, while pulling the blanket over Nick’s nude body.

“Don’t worry Nick,” she whispered again, “You’re safe.”

Judy could feel Nick grabbing her body gently, pulling himself closer towards her, and crying into Judy’s fur. Judy placed her hand on Nick’s butt cheek, before moving her hand up and down to calm him down.

After Judy stroked the fur on Nick’s chest, Nick started to calm down, from sobbing to gently breathing. Judy gazed at the peaceful fox, his back rising up and down while he was breathing into her chest fur. Judy planted another kiss on Nick’s head, before Nick fell asleep.

“Dumb fox,” Judy whispered to herself, while admiring Nick in his sleeping state.

The fox drooled onto Judy’s breast, making her giggle as she pulled Nick in closer, hugging him tightly.

“My dumb fox,” said Judy, before closing her eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've taught of this idea after being inspired by HandsomeGilbert's Ball Gag, one of Mica Xii's art work, and perunagekko's artwork, and the comments by djamesb5 and enabledit on that artwork.
> 
> Links to everything else -
> 
> Mica Xiii's Tumblr - http://twinkelpr0n.tumblr.com/  
> Mica Xiii's Artwork that inspired me (nsfw)- http://twinkelpr0n.tumblr.com/image/140748373764  
> perunagekko's Artwork and the comments under it (nsfw) - https://e621.net/post/show/853864/anthro-bdsm-bondage-bound-canine-collar-disney-dom


End file.
